Scorpius es hielo
by o-bli-vi4-te
Summary: "Y si, Scorpius es hielo, bien frió y duro. Pero a Rose eso parece no importarle. Así que... ¿Porque debía de importarle a el?" Segunda parte de 'Rose es fuego" versión Scorpius.


**_TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK_**

**_LA HISTORIA ES MÍA, QUE DISFRUTES._**

* * *

Scorpius es hielo, porque ese era su destino. Scorpius es hielo no solo por su personalidad. Fría, alejada, tal vez misteriosa. Hasta un poco arrogante. Scorpius es hielo con tu tez, tan pálida que a veces hasta parecía enfermo. Scorpius es hielo con sus ojos demasiado azules, demasiados grandes. Siempre brillando con algo...algo oscuro, tal vez. Nadie podía decirlo. Scorpius es hielo cuando sonríe. Con una sonrisa dura, casi malvada, para aquellos que lo criticaban por un pasado que no le pertenecía, que no era suyo. Con una sonrisa amigable, para Albus o su familia. Y con una sonrisa tonta, tímida, de amor y pura ternura, con un toque de (tal vez) felicidad, con un montón de palabras guardadas, para Rose (solo para ella) Scorpius era hielo con su pelo, tan rubio que era casi blanco. Con sus pómulos filosos. Scorpius era hielo con sus diferentes facetas. Distante y arrogante, para aquellos que no lo conocen. Prudente, cómico, casi amigable, para su amigo Albus o su familia. Y esa faceta única, que era la (casi) tierna, la amorosa. A la que el le gustaba llamarla la débil. Que se dejaba ver con su madre o abuela. Y con Rose. Siempre con Rose. Scorpius es hielo cuando ve a Rose hablando y riendo con otro hombre que no es el, o alguno de sus muchos primos. Scorpius es hielo porque sabe que no puede hacer nada, porque sabe que no tiene el derecho de plantearla nada. Y Scorpius es hielo cuando quiere agarrarle del cuelo y besarle, con uno de esos besos que son mucha lengua, que pide mucho y no dan nada. Uno de esos besos que a Rose le sacan gemidos y hacen que Scorpius se derrita. Scorpius es hielo cuando sabe que no puede hacerlo. Scorpius es hielo cuando ve a Rose a distancia, tan lejos con su corazón tan cerca. Y cuando ve que ella ríe, y es feliz, pero no del todo. Porque Scorpius sabe que como el, ella desea que este a su lado, ahora y siempre. Scorpius es hielo cuando sabe que Rose tal vez no es completamente feliz por su culpa. Pero no puede alejarse, no puede alejarse por el único motivo de que ella es suya. Es hielo cuando esta decidido en casarse con ella, en darle su apellido, en darle todo. Y cuando se plantea que tal vez Rose no quiere casarse con el. Que tal vez no quiere su sucio y asqueroso apellido de Mortifago. Es hielo porque Scorpius tiene dinero para todo, menos para un nuevo apellido. Scorpius es hielo cuando las manos de Rose, calientes, le recorren las espalda desnuda, bien fría, de el. Scorpius es hielo cuando besa el cuello de Rose, sacando suaves jadeos, porque Scorpius sabe muy bien que ese es su punto débil. Scorpius es hielo cuando quiere darle todo a Rose y sabe que en ese momento no puede darle nada mas que unas noches de pasión y su corazón. Que esta un poco roto, un poco frió y un poco duro, por todos los prejuicios y estereotipos que tubo que esas miradas llenas de desprecio que tubo que aguantar, con tan solo pocos años de edad, cuando no entendía porque lo hacían, cuando no entendía que es lo que había mal en el. Pero igualmente se lo da a Rose, todo su corazón, o lo que queda de el. Y agradece que ella lo acepte tal y como esta. Scorpius es hielo sobre todo cuando se le escapa un ''Te amo'', lleno de amor. Casi ridículo de lo desesperado que suena. Pero que a Rose le saca una sonrisa igualmente y la hace responder de la misma manera. Scorpius es hielo, y a el no le molesta eso. Mientras que Rose sea fuego y siempre que quiera pueda derretirlo, claro esta. Y si, Scorpius es hielo, bien frió y duro. Pero a Rose eso parece no importarle. Así que... ¿Porque debía de importarle a el?

* * *

_Como ven, esta es la segunda parte de** Rose es fuego** **(que pueden leerla entrando a mi perfil)** pero a la manera de Scorpius, le di muchas vueltas al asunto y había decidido que no, que no porque no se me daba escribir en el punto de vista de Scorpius, porque no lo podía captar. Y no porque no tenia el suficiente diccionario (es decir las palabras) para describir como es. Y no, no y no. Hasta que un día dije: ¡Basta! ¿porque no? y salieron cosas horribles. Scorpius demasiado soso, demasiado tonto o demasiado duro, hasta el punto de no dejar ver el amor que tenia a Rose. Así que me di por vencida, y luego de leer unos fics de Scorse, me dije que esta iba a ser mi ultima oportunidad. Y si... me puse en todo con esto, me anime, y esto salio, este Scorpius que es hielo, pero cuando Rose esta alrededor, se derrite. Este es mi Scorpius perfecto, creo yo. Ya saben, el no es tan duro cuando se trata de Rose ¿verdad? Quería mostrarles no solo al Scorpius duro y distante, quería mostrarles el porque. Scorpius es duro y distante porque es vulnerable. ¿Se entiende? _

_Y acá unas preguntas para ustedes:** ¿Donde creen que puso a Scorpius, Albus y Rose El sombrero Seleccionador? **_

_Yo creo que a Scorpius y Albus en Slytherin, por el simple hecho que no me imagino a ningun Malfoy siendo de otra casa que no se Slytherin, y de Albus, porque creo que puede a ver Slytherin que sean inteligentes y valientes, y me gusta pensar que no importa si tu padre salvo al mundo mágico, caes donde caes. Ah_

_Bueno, termino mi prologo (jajajaj) Si les gusto mucho mucho mucho comenten y (si quieren) pongan esta historia en su lista de favoritos. _

_Quiero que sepan que sus comentarios me dan vida, y si no comentan, voy a morir y jamas escribir otro fic de Scorse :( :( :( _

-c

_el camino de la felicidad:_

l

l

l

l

\/


End file.
